


【棋魂/亮光】满员电车

by chikansan



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikansan/pseuds/chikansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>堆个不好吃的肉（沫）用</p>
            </blockquote>





	【棋魂/亮光】满员电车

“电车就要启动了，请停止登车……”

进藤一个大跨步安全上垒，随着缓缓关上的车门呼地吐了一口气。

昨晚跟和谷去了个什么鬼联谊，妹子没钓到倒是喝了个酩酊大醉，迫不得已只好在附近的爱情宾馆住了一晚。到现在他还忘不了架着死沉死沉还胡言乱语的和谷去开房时服务员投向自己的那个黏糊糊的暧昧眼神——真是倒霉！和谷那家伙倒还好，今天行程安排空空荡荡，没心没肺地在床上睡成一摊烂泥，而被他糟糕的睡相折腾的一宿的进藤今天好死不死还有比赛——棋圣战第三轮淘汰赛，于是只能挂着堪比邻国国宝的黑眼圈哈欠连天地出了门。

……他可从来不知道，这个时间的电车竟然能拥挤到这个程度！香水味、汗味、体味各种难以言喻的味道混杂在一起令人难以忍受也就罢了，人们炙热而柔软的肢体竟然强制填满了每一寸缝隙，不必借助扶手的力量也能站得稳稳当当——并且动弹不能。棋院所在的市之谷距离进藤家的新宿站并不远，棋院的时间设置也向来较为仁慈，让惯于踩线入场的进藤得以一直避开传说中的上班高峰期。而今天上车的这片区域，除了上班的人潮外，更是因为某些大人的理由导致上客数量爆满，然后就是目前这一片炼狱般的景象了。进藤边小声地叨念着“原来日本人口有这么多”边狠狠地在心里诅咒了让自己落到这番田地的始作俑者和谷义高百八十遍，无奈这对眼前的情况没有任何改善。他只能尽量仰起头，企图在更高的对流层中获取些许较为新鲜的氧气，但他那给日本男性的平均数据拖了后腿的身高让他连这最后一个幻想也破灭了。

快到下一个站吧，也许会好些。进藤闭上眼祈祷着。

“电车即将到达下一个站点，下一站是……，下一站是……，请不要忘记自己的行李物品……”

电车门终于如愿打开，进藤连忙侧过身躲避人流，以免被冲成茫茫人海中的一叶扁舟。果不其然，这站上来的人数远远小于下去的人数，车厢略略减负，进藤终于得以活动一下被固定多时略显僵硬的四肢。在电车门再次关闭之前，一个熟悉的身影倏地闪了进来，两人正赶上一个对视，同时发出“咦”的一声。

“进藤？”

“塔矢？”

进藤挠了挠头，抢到了率先发问的机会：“你怎么会在这里？”

“昨晚我在这边下指导棋，对方盛情邀请我参加宴会所以留得晚了些，索性住了下来……”塔矢打量了一下进藤皱巴巴的衬衫和没系好的领带，皱了皱眉，“你呢？这边跟你家是两个方向吧？”

“我……也是跟你差不多的理由啦，昨晚在这边住了一宿……”进藤打着哈哈，心想同样是外宿为什么自己就是一副邋遢模样而这家伙依然穿得这么人模狗样。

“……你一个人外宿？”

进藤有些诧异地扫了他一眼，见他一脸认真的模样心知瞒不过去，老老实实地回答：“好吧，其实是跟和谷去联谊啦，他喝醉了我懒得带他回去就在这边直接住下了。”

塔矢眼神一沉，声音也低了几度：“联谊……？”

“噢，就是跟几个附近的女子大学生喝了点酒聊了聊天而已……你也知道，我们这种生活里只有围棋的人跟现在的年轻女孩子哪有什么共同话题，和谷找不到话说就一直灌酒，我也顺带灌他酒，就……变成这样了。”

“只是聊天？”塔矢态度稍缓，“你没给她们你的电话号码什么的吧？”

“唔……”进藤扶着脑袋回忆，“好像一开始那个长发的女孩子跟我要了号码？不过我不太喜欢她，妆化太浓了……我把你的号码给了她，嘿嘿……”

“别开玩笑了！”塔矢狠狠瞪了他一眼，随即一脸放下心来的表情，“以后这种活动，还是少去为好。”

“哈？凭什么由你来决定啊？”进藤晃了晃脑袋，“指不上哪天会遇上我的真命天女呢，错过了怎么办？”

“就凭我手机里增加的莫名其妙的短信和来电！”塔矢掏出手机举到进藤眼前，把十多条未读消息展览给了面前这位让人不省心的劲敌，“如果错过了……那就由我来负责好了。”最后几个字越说越小声，直至淹没在了突然响起的报站声中。

“啊？你说什么？”进藤心不在焉地盯着电车门，并没把关键台词听仔细。

“没什么。”

“哦……”进藤也不在意，只是专心致志地盯着车门，仿佛那是通向异世界的传送阵。

到站，开门，熟悉的人潮蜂拥而入，将两人结结实实地挤得贴在了电车门上。两人面面相觑，露出了苦笑。

“塔矢，你经常遇到这种情况吗？”

“不……这么拥挤的情况实在是很少……这附近是红灯区，也是没办法的事……过了这几站大概会轻松些吧……”

毫无经验的两人被挤得呼吸几乎骤停，却还是坚持不懈地进行着对话。

“嘿……被挤成这样，你把自己打理得再整齐也白费……”幸灾乐祸。

“这不能成为你不整理仪容的借口！”狠狠反击。

“切……”

当下无话。进藤努力调整着自己的站姿，希望到达棋院的时候不至于全身酸痛。这时，电车车身突然一个晃动，被挤成罐头的人潮也是一颤，进藤顿时感觉有什么奇怪的触感停留在了自己后方尾椎右两寸——俗称，屁股，上。

“塔、塔矢！！”进藤转过头怒目而视这位友人兼劲敌，却对上一张尴尬又无奈的脸。

“对……对不起，这不是出自我本意……我在努力……”塔矢深深蹙起眉，努力想把手抽回来，却无奈一位吨位感人的大叔被紧紧地挤在身侧，无法挪动分毫。

“喂……又不是什么见不得人的杂志上刊载的不入流漫画，这也太匪夷所思了吧……”进藤也努力地挪动身体企图离开那只让人不自在的手，但在如此人流的密度下只是徒劳无功，还造成了让塔矢的手在自己的臀上磨蹭的奇特状况。

“进……进藤……你是不是不要动比较好……”对此情此景简直没眼看，塔矢痛苦地把脸扭向了一边。

进藤刷地红了脸，低声吼道：“开什么玩笑！难道让你就这样一直摸、摸……摸着……我的……”话说到一半声音渐小，支支吾吾地就是没办法把那个词说出口。

“把手放在男人的那里……我也很痛苦啊……”塔矢声音不知缘由地微微颤抖，“等到这站下了人就好了，再忍忍吧……”

进藤脸涨得更红，下意识就想把“我还没嫌弃你竟然敢嫌弃我”嚷出口，最终还因为太过诡异而作罢。他抬头深呼吸，努力让自己忘记身后那只手的存在——那就是个没有生命的爪子，绝不是塔矢的手，那骨节分明、修长好看的，每每下出让人惊叹的棋步的手…………

为什么好像感觉到了那应该是没生命的爪子在自己的屁股上色情地滑动？？

“喂！！！”进藤维持着赤面的状态，努力做出最凶悍的样子回头怒瞪着后面那个一脸无辜的人，“你到底在干什么？？塔矢小名人原来是个变态吗？？”

塔矢已经恢复了面瘫脸，好整以暇地回答：“都说了是情非得已，难道你觉得我会因为摸男人的臀部而开心吗？”

……我怎么看你好像是很高兴的样子？进藤竖起了眉毛，理智顿时被一股莫名其妙的不满和竞争欲所控制，努力地把手从略微轻松的一侧伸向了塔矢的方向——直至触到对方的裤线，方才满足地吐出一口气。

“……进藤？”

才不会输给你！

进藤在心里恶狠狠地念着，奋力地活动着手指，在塔矢的大腿外侧摸了几把——也没想到自己此时的行为有多么怪异。

塔矢的动作一滞，迟疑了片刻后，进藤突然感觉到还没被染指的另一边屁股上也多了一股刚刚才熟悉起来的感触。

事情似乎开始变得不妙。而更可怕的是，进藤的心中绵延不断地滋生出的感情中有羞赧、有尴尬、有紧张，甚至有一些跃跃欲试的兴奋——偏偏没有抗拒和厌恶。塔矢的手在他结实的臀上似有似无地触摸着，手指稍稍一用力似乎就能点燃一抹雀跃的火焰，而星星点点燃起的火焰渐渐照亮了一扇陌生的门——快感的大门。

完蛋了，完蛋了。进藤感觉自己的小兄弟似乎有微微抬头的迹象，不禁想掩面叹息——虽然眼下的状况并不允许他做出如此耗费空间的高难度演出。

自己大概是哪根筋搭错了线，但是在这之前，塔矢一定是全身的神经都短路了——

不阻止他的话不行吧？在满员的电车里，被世上唯一的友人兼劲敌双手掌握着屁股，然后自己还不争气地开始勃起了……天下还有比这更滑稽的闹剧吗？若是传出去的话，足以让棋院，不，日本围棋界都笑个三十年吧？

脑筋的飞速转动却阻止不了身体的诚实反应，进藤真实地感觉着自己的快感大门已经被卸下了那锈迹斑斑的大锁，“吱呀”地开启了一条缝，里面洒出了些许不为人知的异世界的光芒……

我还不想开启新世界的大门啊！！！

进藤光在心里咆哮着。这时，宛如天籁的报站声再次响起——他顿时像被抽干了力气般垮下身体，发出如释重负的叹息。

终于可以结束这一场莫名其妙的哑剧了……如果上天再给我一次机会，我一定不会搭这趟电车，而且，再也，不跟，塔矢，搭同一辆电车……

进藤在心里反复叨念着今天才树立起来的人生座右铭，同时祈祷这些碍事的人们通通滚下车，最好让他和塔矢之间空出三十个身位好让他离这个貌似中了邪的友人三个车厢那么远。

可惜上天并不总是像赐给他一个UR棋灵一般时刻眷顾着他。被下车而骚动的人流一挤，两人顿时紧紧贴在了一起，而人潮竟然有增无减，让人简直怀疑起来这车厢是不是四次元空间，竟然能够容纳三辆卡车那么多的人口。

不过此时两人虽然紧贴在一起，但是四肢并不像刚才那样被牢牢禁锢住，多了一些可以活动的空间。刚才那会心一击让塔矢的手在进藤的屁股上狠狠按捏了一下——虽然他怀疑这一下是否有一些故意的成分——他原以为塔矢会就此把手收回，然而那位固执的友人似乎完全没有没有这种打算。那分外灵活的手指在西装口袋上转了转，竟然试图从进藤系得并不是很紧的腰带缝隙中钻下去。——并且，他成功了。分外炽热的手指直接接触到尾椎上那敏感非常的皮肤的时候，进藤吓得一个哆嗦——他已经没空怀疑这位道貌岸然的伪君子劲敌到底是不是被什么附了身了，当下之急是怎么不留痕迹地将他灭口。

因为他身前的小兄弟已经十分精神地站了起来，把布料柔软的西装裤顶起了一个小帐篷，稍稍留意就能看出来。此时就算阻止塔矢也作用不大，热度一时半会已经无法退却——只能祈祷他并没有看到自己的生理反应了。

进藤额上渗出细密的汗珠，被眼前的状况镇得忘记了挣扎，只剩内心深处无尽的哀求。

别让塔矢看到……别让塔矢看到……别让塔矢看到……

否则自己也会被当成跟他一样的变态！

有句话怎么说来着？不要给自己树无谓的flag——进藤紧张得瑟瑟发抖时，感到发热的耳廓被一个潮湿又温暖的东西碰了一下，一阵电流蹿过全身让他险些叫出声来。

塔矢那家伙，竟然舔他的耳朵！！

还未来得及怒斥，塔矢的声音就毫无预兆地在耳边响起——那是不同于往日的，被情欲浸透的沙哑而又低沉的声音：“进藤……你勃起了？”

你要不要脸！！为什么可以直接把那个词说出口啊啊啊！！进藤脸上腾地燃起了火焰，随即蔓延到了全身，每一寸都在发热，每一个毛孔都在为这陌生的情欲呐喊。

“白痴……我怎么可能……嗯……！”逞强的话才说到一半，便被塔矢的手在臀上一下狠狠的揉捏刺激得转为呻吟，进藤连忙咬住唇，脸红得要滴出血来。刚才那一声不算太大，还没人把注意力转向两人这边。进藤已经分不清现在的心情是希望被人看到让塔矢停下手来，还是一直都不要被人看到，任由塔矢为所欲为下去……

说到底，就算被人看见，塔矢就会停下手来吗？

心头涌起一股令人不适的预感——这个人，从来不会在意别人的眼光，只会做自己想做的事、说自己想说的话。

进藤突然觉得有点委屈。就算自己一开始没有厌恶地立即拒绝，也不该变成现在这个样子。在劲敌的手中任人鱼肉，没用地勃起、没用地呻吟，却没有被问过自己的意志如何。就算自己并不讨厌……

并不讨厌？

为什么自己不讨厌？在人潮拥挤的电车里被一个同性上下其手，不但没有反抗，还顺势享受起了快感……怎么看都不是一个健康的21岁男性的所作所为吧？虽然自己现在的情况不妙，但是一拳把他打飞的余力还是有的，生理状态什么的只要想想办法也可以蒙混过去……

为什么没有阻止他？

虽然对于男人来说，性欲并不等于爱情，但是事已至此，进藤即使迟钝得异于常人也已经窥见了答案的冰山一角。

自己原来……喜欢塔矢吗？

喜欢一个同性，一个对于自己有着各种非常意义的重要性的同性。他们是挚友，是劲敌，更是在通往神之一手的道路上相互追赶的同伴。

进藤并不费什么劲就接受了这个答案——虽然是在这样超乎常理的情况下。

那么……塔矢又是怎么想的呢？

对自己做出这种匪夷所思的行为，是想看自己出糗吗？以他性格的恶劣程度，也不是做不出来。

而自己竟然因为这种恶作剧一般的行为动了心，还察觉了内心深处一直不愿意承认的事实。

不公平。实在是……太不公平了。

巨大的委屈感将进藤整个淹没，他咬紧了嘴唇，低下头，努力地眨着眼企图对抗从鼻腔涌上来的酸楚，却无法阻止眼角迸出了点点泪花。

堂堂21岁的男人，居然因为被同性摸了屁股就哭出来。这情景实在过于无厘头，让他忍不住咧开了嘴，同时眼泪不受控制地滚了下来。

“进藤？？”

塔矢这时也察觉到了他的异样，略略迟疑了一下，把手从进藤身上抽离。进藤低着头，肩膀控制不住地微微颤抖，随即感觉到有温暖的鼻息拂过耳边。

“进藤……你哭了？”

“哈？说什么傻话……”进藤胡乱抹了几把脸，粗着嗓子极力装作平静，“就算我哭，也是因为突然想起去世多年的外公，跟你没有任何关系！”

“……你是说……我的手，像你外公……？”塔矢迟疑了一下，还是问了出口。

进藤瞬间连呼吸停滞了一秒，用力地做了几个深呼吸才控制住自己没有吼叫出声，但翕动的鼻翼已经暴露了他的愤怒。

“塔矢亮你是白痴吗？？？”

他拼尽全身力气，从灵魂深处发出咆哮，却很巧妙地没有惊动周围路人一分一毫，仿佛这个天赋技能已经融入了骨血。

身为当事人的塔矢当然是听见了的。他确定一定以及肯定他听到了，却意外地没得到想象中的回应。

僵持了片刻，进藤感觉到一具散发着热意的身躯靠在了自己背上，双手极其自然地环住了自己的腰，曾经在身后撩拨起陌生快感的炽热掌心紧紧贴着自己的小腹。他被这意外之举吓得眼泪都顾不上掉了，也不知道该先吐槽“塔矢你看上去凉薄无情居然是个这么火热的男子”还是“你如果想让明天的围棋周刊头版头条变成‘棋界著名双子星在电车上摆出泰坦尼克号经典姿势状似亲密（配图）’的话就试试再搂紧点”，总之下意识挥舞起双手努力地试图摆脱身后人的禁锢——可惜那人就像钳住了猎物的寄居蟹，身体贴得密不透风不说，手上也像铁打似的纹丝不动。

“进藤……”塔矢声音沙哑，不同于之前情欲浸染的味道，带上了一丝陌生的小心翼翼，“如果我让你不快了的话，我很抱歉……”

废话！当然不快，不快得很！把手放在地上表演十个土下座都不想原谅你的程度！

“但是你并没有拒绝的意思，我一时得意忘形就……”

没有拒绝你就可以为所欲为吗，那你为什么不对棋院的楼梯扶手告白十八次然后给它穿上婚纱娶回家？

“进藤，你不问我为什么要做这种事吗？”塔矢的声音愈来愈小，说到最后竟带着孤注一掷般的黯哑。

不就是想看你这辈子唯一的劲敌在你的手下毫无抵抗、悲惨地被蹂躏得无法还手的狼狈模样吗？

进藤按住了眼角，及时阻止了又一拨泪水的夺眶而出。这时候再哭，就真的连最后一点跟这家伙对等的立场都会彻底失去。

“对不起，进藤……其实我想这样触碰你、这样抱着你，已经很久了……虽然场所和时机都超乎了我的预想，不过我还是想让你知道……我喜欢你，喜欢到会盲目地被欲望支配的程度。虽然这么说很不负责任，即使被你所厌恶也是没有办法的事情……我已经做好了为自己的行为承担恶果的觉悟。”

进藤愣住了，这下是彻彻底底地愣住了。塔矢的手又得寸进尺收紧了几分，像是贪求这最后的一点温存一般，让他几乎喘不上气。但他已经顾不上这些——那几乎灼伤皮肤的热度转为甜蜜万分的满足感，源源不断地流入他前一刻还因为绝望而干涸的心间。剧情的急转犹如乘坐了吓人屋的过山车，上一秒还被提到空气稀薄的高空上那孤立无援的心，在这一句破釜沉舟的告白下被花团簇拥着轻飘飘地坠下。进藤吸吸鼻子，突然抑制不住地想要狂笑。

多蠢啊，不管是你还是我。

“呵呵……哈哈哈……”

“进藤……？”塔矢被他这一串笑声搞得有点懵，语气略略生出了不满，“别人鼓起勇气的一生一次的告白，就那么好笑吗？”

进藤想斜他一眼，却碍于空间太小不方便发挥，只好用后脑勺撞了撞他的脸颊：“不好笑吗？著名的两冠王塔矢名人·小棋圣先生，在人满为患的电车上蓄谋已久地摸了同僚的屁股，然后抱着我说其实是因为你喜欢我？这梗有点太老了吧？”

“进藤，我是认真……”

“我也喜欢你。”

“……等、等等，进藤，你是说……难道……”

进藤偏过了脑袋，面上发红，为了掩饰羞赧轻咳一声，恶狠狠地说道：“听不懂就算了！别指望我说第二次！”想了想，又补充了一句，“这辈子都别想！”

塔矢瞪大了眼，努力消化了一下眼前这个事实，被冻结的表情如同被三月的春风拂过般渐渐融化，随即嘴角不受控制地越扬越高，总是凌厉地上挑着的眉眼柔和地弯起，似乎四周都萨拉萨拉地飘起了樱花。

“那么，我可以理解为你愿意一辈子都跟我在一起吗？”

你阅读理解拿满分啦！！！！

进藤唰地从头顶红到了脚尖，头顶几乎都冒出了蒸汽。他低下了头，以难以察觉的角度略微上下动了动脑袋——通俗地说就是，点了点头。接着，他看到了人生中最为伤风败俗的一幕。

塔矢原先按在他腹部上的手，极其自然地向下一滑，捏住了皮带扣。他感到对方的下巴搭在自己的肩上，呼吸有些凌乱，带着自己的鬓发飘起骚动着脸颊，有些发痒。那个看上去清正廉洁不食人间烟火的新任恋人，在拥挤的电车上解开了自己的皮带，裤扣，拉链，然后一路往下……

“等，等等等等！”进藤吓得魂都飞了一半，急忙出手阻止，“你是不是疯了！！这里可是电车……唔唔！”话音未落，就被对手迅速找到了还未疲软的中心部位并圈在手心里，那热度甚高的手掌竟然烫的他哆嗦了一下，腿下一软，撑在了车门上。

“你还在勃起着不是吗？这样下车的话也会很麻烦的吧……所以还不如我来……”塔矢的声音断断续续，仿佛魔鬼的低语，搅得进藤的脑袋发热，脑浆也咕噜咕噜地冒起了泡。“不不不不不！！”他用力摇着头，企图把那些难以拒绝的诱惑驱赶出去，“这里可是公共场所，糟糕至极的公共场所！电车也快到站了！比起这样子出去，被你做了什么才是更糟糕的……”

电车车厢突然一颤，沙丁鱼罐头状的人群随着一阵东倒西歪。两人好不容易稳住身体，就听到悦耳的女声广播响起。

“各位乘客，非常抱歉，因为前方轨道出现了一些小故障，电车将临时停车，再开时间未定，请大家耐心等待……各位乘客，非常抱歉……”

“……”

“……”

在周围乘客嘈杂的谈论声和抱怨声中，塔矢将唇贴到了进藤的耳边：“这下没问题了吧？”

问题很大好吧！！

塔矢的右手再度淫亵地动了起来，而左手沿着平坦的小腹探进了宽松的衬衫里，灵活的手指很快捕捉到了一马平川的胸膛上的突起。

如果在今天之前，有人告诉进藤，塔矢是一个对性事很熟稔的男人，那么必然会遭到他狂风暴雨般的嘲笑。

没错，在今天之前。

“你这混蛋……去哪里学来的……这么熟练……！”进藤愤愤地用手肘往后一顶，让猝不及防的塔矢发出一声闷哼。

“你干什么……！身为血气方刚的成年男性，会做这种事情也不奇怪吧？！”塔矢则发出了（在进藤耳中）显得苍白无力的辩白。

“话是这么说，但是你……”看上去根本禁欲得要命简直是封面欺诈——进藤把后面一句话吞了进去，“就算是会也只限于对自己吧？可是你对我……对我……”组织不起恰当的语言，进藤的脸又变得通红。

“原理是一样的不是吗？……不然，你也可以试试摸摸我的？”塔矢恰到好处地提出了建议。

“谁、谁、谁要摸男人的那玩意！！”进藤“咻”地一下整个人都烧了了起来，顿时连手都不知道往哪儿放。

“真是冷淡啊，我现在不就正在做着这样的事吗？”

似真似假的抱怨，也许是听出了进藤话里的欲拒还迎吧，塔矢的话语里噙上了淡淡的笑意。他腾出一只手，拉起进藤同样滚烫的手带到了自己身上。

塔矢亮我看错你了，真是知人知面不知心，原来你是这么厚颜无耻闷骚下流之人……！

使劲腹诽着身后人的进藤，终于还是颤抖着手指触到了对方同样的部位，随即感觉到那里已经很有存在感的质量和热度，心下开始狂跳。心知眼下的情况是多么疯狂，理智却已溃不成军，任由他在快感的漩涡里随波逐流。进藤磨蹭了半天，终于还是解开了塔矢的皮带，手犹犹豫豫地探进去，却不敢直接碰触，只是战战兢兢地隔着内裤握住。

“唔……”

身后塔矢从喉间发出了低声的呻吟，更是将进藤所剩不多的理智击得粉碎。那个仿佛总是高高在上、明明同龄却总是用了不起的语气的跟自己说话的塔矢，那个总是绷着脸但是笑起来就像紫阳花开一样好看的塔矢，那个虽然冷静沉着却总是在跟自己争论气招的时候幼稚地赌起气来的塔矢，那个注定作为劲敌与自己纠缠一生的塔矢，那个自己最喜欢的塔矢……此时此刻，在自己青涩而扭捏的的动作下，露出被难堪的情欲支配的模样。

性欲，是人类为了自我延续而衍生的冲动，更是附于爱情而生的本能欲求。原来跟喜欢的人做这样的事情时，是如此幸福吗？心中仿佛生出了一个泉眼般，源源不断地将满足感供给全身，而混沌的大脑则无可抑制地贪求着更多、更多。

“塔、矢……啊……”

塔矢的手所拂过的他的每一寸皮肤，都会反馈给身体更强烈的快感，而触碰到敏感点时更会让他连身体都绷紧起来。重复数次之后，塔矢也已经了然进藤身体上的弱点。他轻轻捻动着已经进藤已经挺立起来的小小乳首，右手手指沿着性器背面的青筋轻柔地滑动着，然后在最为脆弱的人字状交汇处坏心眼地轻轻一掐。

“唔唔……嗯……！”

进藤虽然用力咬住了唇却依然没止住从嘴角泄漏的破碎呻吟，身体剧烈地抖动了一下，手肘撞到了旁边正在使用手机的高中生模样打扮的女生。女孩子一声娇呼，警惕地向旁边靠了靠，并向进藤的方向投来惊诧的目光。

“完蛋了！！！”

只要她稍微往下一看，两人所做的龌龊事就将被尽收眼底。这大概是人生中最想找块豆腐撞死的情境No.1吧……这么想着的进藤，绝望地闭上了眼。

“抱歉，我的朋友刚才冒犯了您，请问您没有受伤吧？”

如沐浴春风般温柔的声音响起，进藤睁开眼转过头，看到的是塔矢清爽的营业用笑容。涉世未深的女孩子哪里经得起这番刺激，脸顿时红得要滴下血来，连忙转过身用力摇头：“没，没事！也怪我太不注意了……”说着又偷偷瞄了一眼塔矢，看到他的笑容还在杀必死max放送中，脸又红了一个色号，彻彻底底地转过头去，手指在智能手机屏幕上狂戳着，也不知道是在干什么。

塔矢揽着进藤的腰转过去一些角度，用自己的身体遮住了两人的动作，略带嘲笑地在还处于僵直状态中的进藤耳边呼着热气：“怎么，这点事就把你怕成这样？”

对了，这人从来不在意在外人面前暴露什么，从小时候就是这样。“真不甘心啊，为什么跟你下棋的人不是我……我再也不会逃避你了”“不管跟谁下棋我都只想着你，我一直等着你”  
这样的话都能在众目睽睽之下说得坦坦荡荡，不甘心的时候即使围观者众多也会率直地哭出来，在面向全国直播的快棋赛里都能一直目不转睛地盯着自己看……

“我跟你不一样，我的脸皮是很薄的！”进藤愤愤地回应。

塔矢并没有还嘴，而是加重了手上的力道。进藤刚才因为惊吓而略显疲软的性器，在他渐渐熟练的动作中又精神地抬起头来。相对的，进藤手中的家伙变化却不大，这让他感觉有些泄气——自己不至于在这种地方都比不上塔矢吧？！

“塔矢……你……感觉、唔……怎么样？”努力抑制着张口就会崩落的呻吟声，进藤费力地征求着对方的回馈。

“嗯……感觉一般……？”不同于进藤已经凌乱得喘不上气的呼吸，塔矢的声音和呼吸声都还算有条有理——这也从侧面表现出了进藤的手法真的是很一般。

混蛋！你就不会装得有感觉一点吗！进藤报复般狠狠一捏，满意地感受到对方发出吃痛的喘息。到底怎样才能给一个同性快乐——这是一个他原以为一辈子都不会思考到的问题。迟疑了片刻，他还是问出了一直盘旋在心头的疑问。

“塔矢你……真的……没跟别人做过？”

塔矢手上的动作一顿。进藤心头狂跳起来，对于接下来的回答又是期待又是害怕——害怕一不小心就会把自己丢进绝望的深渊。等了好一会，塔矢终于开口了——微启的薄唇吐出了让进藤一辈子后悔问出这个问题的答案。

“……老实说，有时会查一些资料……然后想象……跟你做的情景……”塔矢的声音染上了羞赧，而进藤听到这句话更是几乎爆炸，突然非常想收回之前对这毫无羞耻心的对手说出的不计后果的告白。

“……变态！也包括电车题材吗？！”

“这倒是没有……唔、进藤、那里……”塔矢辩解到一半，突然发出了难以忍耐的声音。

“这、这里吗？”进藤仿佛受到了鼓舞般，对着刚才让塔矢失控的位置展开了重点攻击。磨蹭了两下，终于是把手探进内裤里，直接地握住了塔矢的性器。

“进藤……唔……那里……嗯……”

如愿以偿地听到塔矢发出坠入快感狂潮的声音，进藤满足地眯起了眼。虽然自己眼看这就将到达快感的彼岸，但奇怪的劲敌意识也在这个莫名其妙的时刻完全觉醒——绝对要让塔矢跟自己一起去！

被尽力压抑的呻吟让两人的唇上都留下了深深的牙印，喘息却无法停止地越来越粗重，不知道何时会被人察觉的刺激感更是时不时袭击着两人的神经，然后转化为激烈的快感。

“塔、矢，我……已经……”

“嗯，我知道……进藤，我也……”

手中滚烫的柱体被前端不断渗出的代表快感的液体弄得黏糊糊湿漉漉，在手指动作下甚至发出了屏息就能听到的“咕啾”声——幸好车厢内乘客们始终是那么吵闹，从而得以掩盖。两人感觉到对方的性器在自己手中像是有了生命般跳动得越来越激烈，心知是攀上顶峰的一刻马上就要到来——

“唔……！”

“嗯……”

两位劲敌竟是在同时达到了快感的巅峰，这一刻终是忍不住吐出代表快乐的细声呻吟。

“各位乘客请注意，前方轨道故障已排除，电车即将重新启动，请各位扶稳坐好，非常感谢各位的理解和支持……”

上天又一次眷顾了他们，在这同时响起了电车恢复行驶的广播声，巧妙地将他们的声音盖了过去。待到性器亢奋地在对方手心几度吐出浊白的液体后，两人终是脱力地靠在了一起，蹭了蹭对方的脑袋。

“进藤，给你纸巾。”

“嗯……谢谢。”

拭去了手中留下的快感的证据，悄悄地整理好裤子，两人对视了一眼，突然都红了脸，别过头去。

进藤突然想起了什么一般，转头怒瞪着塔矢，脸上一片潮红：“我警告你，以后如果再在这种地方做这种事的话……我是绝对不会原谅你的！”

塔矢愣了愣，不甘心地小声嘟嚷：“明明自己也很享受……”

“你说什么！”进藤的脸更红了，挥舞着拳头就要打上去。塔矢适时地接住了他的拳头，把唇贴在他的耳边：“那么，在其他的地方就可以吗？”

进藤身子一颤，连耳朵也变得通红，低着头沉默了半晌，才发出细弱蚊呐的声音：“……嗯。”

塔矢笑了起来，心里开始盘算租一间适合两个人一起居住的公寓需要多少开销。

车窗外的阳光洒了进来，还带着一丝晨间的清凉，而恋人之间那愈烧愈旺的火焰，仿佛让整个车厢都充满了暖意。

“下次，要不要试试在温泉里？”

“你真的听懂我说的话了吗？！”

进藤迟来的怒吼响彻了整个车厢。

END


End file.
